<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair braiding always leads to make out sessions by cloudykozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089517">Hair braiding always leads to make out sessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume'>cloudykozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Not Beta Read, insecure mikasa, they are in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha braids Mikasa’s hair and then makes out with her what more do you need?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair braiding always leads to make out sessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i’ve never written a make out scene before so this was very awkward for me. but mikasasha supremacy! enjoy and thanks for the support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late. Sasha was sitting at the desk in her room, finishing up an essay last minute. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she typed away, her foot bouncing. Her paper was coming along nicely and she was certain that she would earn a good grade for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s typing was interrupted by a small knock at the door; she already knew who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in, Mika.” She smiled softly, her eyes never leaving her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the door open, the soft patter of footsteps, and the quiet click of the door shutting. Mikasa shuffled to where Sasha was and stood there for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you braid my hair?” She asked, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha finally turned away from her computer and she found Mikasa standing there, brush and hair ties in hand. Her hair was damp: she must’ve just gotten out of the shower, and she wore a black tank top with grey sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was ready for bed. Her eyes looked tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, here take my seat.” Sasha was sure to save her work and shut her laptop. She stood up and went to turn on her bedroom light as Mikasa sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha walked back over to Mikasa who was setting down the hairbrush on the vanity desk. She stood directly behind their raven-haired girl and began the braiding process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna look so cute when I’m done!” She stated, confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that Sasha was good at hair. All of her friends would come to her for haircuts or if they wanted to dye it. She was confident about her skills and because she was confident, people trusted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the brush in one hand and some of Mikasa’s hair in the other. She began gliding it through the damp locks, carful to avoid pulling it. Sasha delicately brushed out the knots and began sectioning the hair off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mikasa’s hair was divided into sections, Sasha really got to work. As she braided, Sasha noticed that Mikasa was staring straight into the mirror. She looked at it with a disappointed expression and Sasha just wouldn’t have that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Mika!” Sasha said, trying to provide a distraction. “Why did you decide to have me braid your hair tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa blinked a little bit, processing the question she had just received. “Well I-“ Mikasa’s voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha raised and eyebrow and was about to ask her what she had just said before realizing that Mikasa was blushing. Her face was as red as red could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa avoided glancing at the mirror. “I just-“ She sighed. “I wanted a reason to spend time with you.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s hands froze in her hair, her chest felt warm. A small smiled creeped its way onto her face as she began braiding again. “You don’t have to have a reason, Mika. You’re always welcome in my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa didn’t respond, she just looked into the eyes of her reflection. Sasha reached for a hair  tie. The first braid was complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second one wouldn’t take long. Mikasa couldn’t help but feel a little down: she quite liked the feeling of Sasha’s hands in her hair. She closed her eyes to fully enjoy the experience, Sasha smiled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika, you’re so pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened immediately. Before she could protest, Sasha was talking again. “So pretty, I don’t know what to do. You drive me crazy sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you could see how beautiful you are, Mikasa. You’re so much more than what you see.” Sasha’s tone was sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too much for Mikasa as she fought back her tears. The second braid was complete and she no longer felt the hands in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring Sasha’s work. It was lovely. “Thank you, Sash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Mika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were silent for a few seconds. It looked like Mikasa was fighting her own little war in her brain. Sasha didn’t like that. She touched her shoulder, giving an apologetic look when Mikasa flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you, Mikasa?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at her, not prepared for how close their faces. Her breath hitched. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her face burned as Sasha stared at her. Then suddenly, warm hands were cupping her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mika,” Her voice was soft. “Can I kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha leaned in, capturing Mikasa’s lips. She gasped into Sasha’s mouth, hands clutching her shoulders. From this position, Sasha was leaning down since Mikasa was still in the seat. She pulled away just for a moment. Mikasa seemed to chase after her lips again. Cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha pulled Mikasa up out of the chair and led her to her bed. She gently pushed Mikasa into the soft comforter, climbing right on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resumed their kiss, this time with more passion. Mikasa whimpered when Sasha bit her bottom lip and tugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha!” Mikasa gasped as she began kissing her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty~” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin felt hot, almost as if she had a fever. Sasha kissed the soft skin of Mikasa’s neck, sucking and biting every so often. Soon enough, Mikasa’s neck was littered with purple marks. She would be angry about them later, but right now she couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s hand ran down Mikasa’s stomach, leaving her shaking. Her hand went lower and lower until it reached the waistband of her sweatpants. That’s when Mikasa grabbed her Wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Her voice seemed to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s face changed immediately and she quickly drew back her hand. “God, Mika, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done anything. Shit, I’m so sor-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha!” Mikasa interrupted the panicking girl,  grabbing her face with her hands. “It’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha climbed off Mikasa, sitting on the edge of the bed; Mikasa sat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha didn’t say anything so Mikasa continued. “I’m just not ready for that right now. Don’t get me wrong, I really like you and I want to kiss you more. I really really like kissing you,” Both girls laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was something I’ve always dreamed about. I’ve liked you for so long, Sasha. I love being your roommate, but I wanna be more than that.” Mikasa smiled, sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha couldn’t help but shake her head. “Mika, I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you. I wouldn’t lead you on like that. I’m not cruel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at her like she was about to cry. “So you-“ her voice shook. “- you want to be with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Sasha nodded. “Yes, Mikasa. I want to be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears finally came and Mikasa fell into Sasha’s arms. She kissed her, hard. Sasha could taste the salt from the tears but she didn’t care. She savored every single second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mikasa pulled away, she looked at Sasha for a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s heart burst. “I love you too, Mika.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>